guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Barrage
Rainbow sig stuff dfjdfjd [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] TEST :D Quite the sig. Can't wait to see what your userpage will look like :) -Auron 21:06, 22 January 2007 (CST) Your name sig is sooo cool, may I use it plz? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:20, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Isn't that sig... a bit... long? It takes up 3 lines of text... — Poki#3 , 21:33, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::not only is the code huge, its hard to read :( — Blastedt — 12:00, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::: :( -- Barrage His name is awesome!! --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 12:41, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Ugly sigs, long code >< Entropy 12:43, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Coming from you, I'm not taking it personally :O -- [[User:Barrage|'B'arrage]] ::NVM. Sig Tests [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.]] elites. User:Barrage/sig [[User:Barrage|'''Barrage.]] User:Barrage/Characters [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] Elite Skills Page Hi, the template you are using is actually mine. If you don't mind, just leave your name here: User: Old Man Of Ascalon/Elites Thanks, --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 21:13, 28 January 2007 (CST) Your signature Please read the wiki signature policy. The use of the big tag is forbidden. Please change your signature. -- (talk) 07:14, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Mmm, shouldn't a signature clearly state one's name? [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] ::Yes, but how does the big tag make it any clearer? It just makes talk pages look ugly with a lot of white space between lines. If you want to change the signature policy, you can start a discussion on the policy talk page. -- (talk) 13:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::: I wasn't debating mine, I was debating yours. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :::: Ah. My sig icon is pretty intuitive, aint it? -- (talk) 13:52, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::: More or less. It looks like a small pink sheild at first glace. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :::::: Hmm... sort of. The larger icon would be more intuitive, but would break the policy. :) -- (talk) 13:56, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: I lose. :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] ::::::::Why does a male wants a pink colored shield? :| --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk :::::::::You need the timestamp on your sig. I'd say you haven't ticked the raw signatures box in your preferences. --Xasxas256 09:33, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Nope. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.]] :::::::::::Well you need to have it ticked. Also your sig should be substed . I noticed on your last comment it wasn't. It should look like Could you please fix it? Thanks. --Xasxas256 16:13, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::Sorry :x -- [[User:Barrage|'''Barrage.]] Ticked the boxes, took some time to find. :( -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 16:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) :That font color is certainly not readable by colorblind and gives me a headache. -- (talk) 20:11, 17 February 2007 (CST) :: :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 20:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::: The policy clearly states that the colors must be readable and non-disturbing. -- (talk) 21:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::: gerg. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :::::I'm with Gem here. I may not be colorblind but I have sensitive vision. Your sig is hard for me to read and is glaringly bright on the white background. Putting a dark background around it for contrast might soften the effect somewhat but I dunno. As it is, the sig does break the policy because the sig is not easy to read and is "disturbing". (But at least it's not that damn rainbow one anymore ><) (T/ ) 03:27, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Kekeke. I changed it within a minute of saying "gerg". -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 10:44, 19 February 2007 (CST) Heh, iWay I've seen that picture around. My only problem is how you're supposed to use IWAY if your pet is alive. Doom Music 17:14, 5 February 2007 (CST) :iway.ytmnd.com --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 17:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::rofl. :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] Zomg ^^ Hehe...I love you. =o Regnor 18:26, 18 February 2007 (CST) Me two! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:53, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Account There's a way to get your account back. If it was stolen, simply put in a ticket and the dudes will ask you for your keys from Guildwars (that you put in for expansions). And then it's all like, BOOM! Account back. --Mgrinshpon 07:54, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Eh, it's still bound to your e-mail, isn't it? So you can request for the password and then immediately change it again. The stealers can't change the e-mail unless they can cofirm the change from your e-mails. -- (gem / talk) 08:07, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::I have understood that if you don't accept the e-mail change for your account within a week, (from your orginal e-mail) e-mail will still change. --Julenal :::It does? Scary... -- (gem / talk) 08:16, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Tulip had some problems about account stealing you can read about it here. You could drop him a line in French if you wanted to find out more ;) --Xasxas256 10:25, 6 May 2007 (CDT)